BE MINE
by sono rivaille
Summary: The story summary Where Levi adopt Eren...when Eren was young...while Erwin and Levi had a currently in a relationship? Then Eren suddenly destroy thier relationship that makes Erwin got upset... gomen gomen im bad at ats why I try so hard to fin my Filipina translator (fujoshi) who can help me to translate English to my story..


STORY BY: Sono Rivaille EDITED AND ENGLISH TRANSLATED BY: Baka Neko hope you guys love this...  
>TITTLE: BE Mine"<br>CHAPTER ONE:

My name is Rivaille.  
>I ve lived alone for a long but was given a chance to love someone dear to me. Since I had grown up in an orphanage, I knew how painful it was to be left behind The doorbell rang, distracting me from my reverie. Who could be at the door? I wasn t expecting anyone.<br>I opened the door, revealing Erwin.  
>Erwin?! What brings you here? I asked my tall blond B-friend.<br>Levi, he said through his bright smile, I ve brought someone with me. Turning to his side, Come here, he said while gently tugging on the arm of his companion.  
>A young boy with chestnut hair and eyes the color of the sunset stumbled forward, blushing in his embarrassment. Smiling down to him, Erwin says, Now, there s no need to be shy- Confused, I looked between the both of them and asked, Erwin! Who s kid is this?! Well, Erwin started, I should be the one asking you that. An old man brought this child to me and told me to bring him to you. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a sealed envelope. He also gave me a letter that I think you should read, he said, handing over the thick parchment.<br>I took the letter from him, looking at it dubiously. I turned it over in my hands; it had no address or name that I could relate to. Gathering my wits, I waved the both of them in and said, Please, where are my manners. Why don t both of you come inside? We can discuss this in the salon. The receiving room was quaint, with simple chairs and a small table facing the window that overlooked the bustling street outside. Erwin and the child took their seats; the child, still uneasy with his environment. Levi took the seat across from them and gently pried the sealing wax apart from the envelope seam.  
>Concerned by the reaction of my face as my eyes pored over the letter, Erwin hurriedly asked me, Well, come on now. What does the letter say? I read and reread the contents of the letter, shocked with disbelief of what it was asking of me. This boy s parents died of a tragic accident and his father has left him in my care. The both of us looked over to the boy, who was now wringing his hands on his lap and trying very hard not to cry. Then with resolve, the child took a deep breath and stood up, and slowly walked over to where I was seated. Looking up me, he raised a trembling hand to gently grasp at mine. Mr. Levi? May I touch your hand? I looked at the boy face and down to his hand, understanding the emptiness and sorrow he must have felt to have had both his parents die. He was orphaned, alone in this world. For some unknown reason, his father had felt that I would be the best one to take his steed in his child s care. I opened my palm to him and he gratefully held it back.<br>Well, it seems that I ll be taking this child in, Erwin. Wait What?! came Erwin s outraged response. This is the first time in a long time that we could be together The child, very quickly wrapped his arms around me and shouted back at Erwin, his face scrunched up with determination, No! He is mine! Surprised at his reaction, Erwin was taken aback, resolved at the immediate attachment he had witnessed. At least he s taken a liking to you, he said wryly.  
>I looked over to Erwin, gently patting the child on his back as I did so. Look maybe now isn t the right time The boy continued to stare back at Erwin angrily, adamant at showing his possession, at which I in turn just shook my shoulders at the situation.<br>Fine, fine, Erwin sighed, Let me just grab my stuff and return to my apartment.

TO BE CONTINUE...

THANKS FOR READING AND SUPPORT MY ERERI FANFIC AS WELL^^

~Sono 


End file.
